naruto:el vengador fantasma de high school dxd
by rolando0897
Summary: sige a naruto una legenda entre los demonios en sus nuevas aventuras como el vengador fantasma. naryto/harem. NOYAOI


Renuncia de derechos: naruto,ghost raider y haigh school dxd le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

**Prologo**

Vemos como un niño de 6 años estaba corriendo para escapar de unos aldeanos que lo estaban persiguiendo para darle su golpiza anual que le dan el día de su cumpleaños que es hoy, pero ahora encontramos como naruto da vuelta i sin darse cuenta entra en un callejón sin salida y al ver esto el pequeño rubio se saca un kunai del hombro que un chunin le había lanzado y se dio la vuelta para ver como los aldeanos lo rodeaban

Aldeano-ha miren que tenemos aquí el mocoso demonio esta acorralado que debemos hacer con el

Aldeano 2-matemoslo y listo

Naruto-jejeje

Aldeano 3-de que te ries

Naruto- de que ustedes piensan que me tienen acorralado cuando en realidad ustedes son los que están acorralados conmigo así que e hora de que la fiesta comience y con eso naruto se lanzo con kunai en mano y de un salto le corta la garganta a un aldeano y así comenzó todo hasta que quedaban pocos aldeanos un chunnin apareció cargando a una niña de unos 10 años que hizo que naruto se paralizara al ver la mirada de terror que tenia la niña lo que le dio la oportunidad a un aldeano de tomarlo por la espalda y inmovilizarlo

Chunnin-aquí esta ahora hagan lo que quieran y con eso desapareció en una bola de humo

Aldeano-oigan porque no matamos a golpes a la amiguita del mocoso demonio frente a el

Aldeano-si y con eso los aldeanos restantes empezaron a golpear a la niña frente a naruto que intentaba liberarse del aldeano que solo le daba una risa burlona hasta que se quedo quieto al ver como con un ultimo golpe su única amiga cayo al suelo sin vida

Naruto- AMI grito naruto para diversión de los aldeanos-MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA LES JURO QUE LOS MATARE PERO ANTES DE HACERLO MATARE A SUS FAMILIAS Y LOS OBLIGARE A COMERCE SUS RESTOS ME ESCUCHARON BASTARDOS CUANDO ACABE CON USTEDES DESEARAN QUE EL MISMO KYUUBI SEA EL QUE LOS MATE

Los aldeanos iban a decir algo pero naruto vio como todo se detuvo

Naruto-que demonios

Voz- despreciable cierto dijo la voz a espaldas de naruto

Naruto se da la vuelta y ve a una especie de demonio con una mascara morada con cuernos rojos y colmillos y usaba una túnica blanca como su cabello sus brazos eran morados y en ellos llevaban una especie de rosarios de cuentas rojas

Naruto-quien eres tú

Voz-yo naruto soy el shinigami y eh estado observándote y quiero proponerte un trato

Naruto-cual es el trato

Shinigami-bueno que tal si te conviertas en mi sirviente te daré poder para que tu cases a y mandes las almas de los corrompidos al infierno y a cambio de eso reviviré a tu amiguita

Naruto-y cual es el precio

Shinigami-jeje el precio es tu alma solo tienes que firmar aquí y con eso saca un pergamino y se lo da a naruto que lo abre y se muerde el dedo y firma el contrato con su propia sangre después de leerlo

Naruto-listo

Shinigami-genial y con eso el shinigami chasquea los dedos y naruto se encuentra de nuevo cuando el chunin aparece con su amiga pero reacciona rápido y mata al aldeano que intento atacarlo por la espalda y se lanza contra los aldeanos matándolos y cuando solo queda naruto con Ami que se lanzo al pecho de naruto a llorar por lo asustada que estuvo y no le importo que naruto estuviese bañado en sangre es esa escena a la que llega el sandaime solo para ver como un naruto bañado en sangre esta consolando a su amiga pero antes de que pudiese decir algo un aldeano que en sus últimos momentos alzo su brazo y lanzo un kunai a naruto y fue gracias a Ami que vio eso y quito a naruto del camino recibiendo ella el golpe y callo al suelo con un kunai clavado justo sobre su corazón naruto al ver eso corrió hasta su amiga solo para ver como esta le da una ultima sonrisa antes de morir

Naruto solo se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer hasta que se levanto y empezó a caminar dejando el callejón

Sandaime- estas bien naruto-kun le pregunto el sandaime a naruto

Naruto- cállate y lárgate viejo estúpido bueno para nada sal de mi vista y ve a seguir siendo la maldita perra del consejo y con eso se fue con rumbo a su departamento dejando a unos ninjas en shock al ver como un niño de 6 años mando a la mierda al líder de su aldea

9 años después

un naruto de 15 años miraba como los aldeanos le mandaban miradas de odio el en estos 9 años cambio ya no era un chico alegre no ahora era frio, calculador y no mostraba piedad ya que cuando los aldeanos mas estúpidos lo atacaban este los mataba sin ningún remordimiento , pero no solo su actitud cambio sino también su apariencia ahora usaba una camisa sin mangas blanca unos pantalones jeans negros unas botas de combate en las manos usaba unos guantes negros sin dedos también usaba una gabardina negra con los bordes rotos y sus ojos pasaron de ser azules zafiro a unos azules grisáceos su cabello antes rubio dorado que ahora era de un color beige y en sus mejillas todavía tenia sus marcas sobre su cabeza usaba un sombrero y alrededor d su cuello un pañuelo negro y llevaba oculta entre su gabardina una escopeta de tres cañones plateada y en cada uno de los cañones tiene la cabeza de un perro del mango del arma sale una cadena que al final tiene un adorno de una cruz y grabado en dorado tiene el nombre Cerbero que indica que así es como se llama el arma, también alrededor de su pecho lleva una cadena enrollada ahora lo vemos como acaba de salir con un hitae-ate que indica que se graduó

esa noche encontramos a un naruto viendo con seriedad como mizuki y un grupo de ninjas traicionaron la aldea y el peliblanco mato a un chico al que le dijo si robaba el pergamino prohibido se graduaría y ahora estaba por asesinar a iruka, no lo mal entiendan el odia konoha pero no va a dejar que un inocente muera con eso el rubio hace el kirikagure no jutsu y da un chiflido que hace que de la niebla aparezca un caballo negro ya ensillado y listo para montar y cuando naruto esta listo dice-andando y con eso se transforma en su forma de vengador fantasma tomando forma de un esqueleto con llamas en su cráneo su caballo que antes era hermoso ahora era un esqueleto con fuego saliéndole de la nariz y con fuego en los cascos de sus cuatro patas y emprendió su camino

Con iruka

Este veía a como el que pensó era su mejor amigo lo iba a matar pero el junto con los traidores se detuvieron al escuchar como un caballo venia hacia ellos y cuando vieron a un lado del claro donde estaban del bosque salió naruto y su caballo asustando a los ninjas por su aspecto

mizuki-que eres tu demonio

naruto no dijo nada solo se dispuso a ver a los ninjas

Mizuki-muy bien si no nos vas a contestar te mataremos adelante chicos acaben con el

Ninjas-hai y con eso se lanzaron al ataque solo para que naruto use su cadena y los mate convirtiéndolos en cenizas cuando naruto acabo se bajo del caballo y camino hasta mizuki que estaba paralizado del miedo al ver la facilidad con la que naruto asesino a todos sus cómplices y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa y lo alzo haciendo que viera sus ojos

naruto-**tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes siente su dolor ** y con eso naruto obligo a mizuki a sentir todo el dolor que le causo a sus victimas solo por poder y cuando naruto termino de quemar el alma de mizuki usando la mirada de penitencia dejo caer el cadáver y camino hasta el pergamino prohibido y se lo lanzo a iruka antes de subirse a su caballo y antes de irse ve a iruka y lo señala con su dedo-**tu inocente** y con eso el caballo se para en las patas traseras y cuando termina de hacer eso naruto emprende su huida del lugar al desvanecerse entre la niebla unos minutos mas tarde el hokage y un escuadrón ambu llegan al lugar y iruka le da el pergamino al sandaime y le cuenta lo que paso y este le agradece

**(Aquí voy a hacer un gran time skip así que no se molesten conmigo porfa)**

Cuarta guerra ninja

Naruto arraso con el ejercito de zetsus y ninjas revividos por kabuto gracias su forma de vengador y al tener perfecto control podía transformarse en el día y por días enteros su pelea contra madara y obito fue titánica pelearon por 3 días enteros pero al final salió victorioso al engañar a madara haciéndole creer que perdió su poder al deshacer su forma de vengador y cuando este estaba en frente de su rostro naruto se transformo y quemo su alma a óbito le bolo la cabeza con CERBERO, a juubi para vencerlo invoco a shinigami para que lo sellase pero como no tenían nada para que sellarlo naruto inproviso y lo sello en la espada de shinigami así terminando con la guerra y el shinigami dejo vivir a naruto porque el era su mejor sirviente

Presente: 2000 años después

Encontramos a issia hyodou (AJA fem issei), hablando con draig su sacred gear que le estaba advirtiendo sobre el vanishing dragon

Issia-valla gracias por la advertencia draig pero dime es el vanishin dragon el único en pelear a la misma altura que tu

Eso hizo a draig callar por unos segundos

[No hubo un oponente mas]

Quien

[su nombre era uzumaki naruto y todo comenzó cuando los ancestros de loa anteriores 4 satanes descubrieron un continente oculto en una ilucion y estos por codicia entraron a ese lugar que resulto ser el lugar favorito de la diosa de la muerte y los demonios intentaron conquistar ese lugar pero shiniami mando solo a un hombre su mejor sirviente]

Que solo uno

[Así es solo uno y ese hombre barrio con todos ellos y dejo al borde de la muerte a los satanes]

Guau pero tu como sabes eso

[Veras yo, el bastardo blanco y lady ophis la dragona de la infinidad sentimos la barrera y ilusión romperse así que fuimos a investigar y vimos la pelea]

Ya veo, eh uzumaki naruto eh de seguro fue muy fuerte

[Así es issia pero el fue sellado por la mismísima shinigami después de la pelea]

Porque

[No sabemos pero por lo que escuchamos shinigami dijo algo sobre que en el futuro seria necesitado o algo por el estilo]

Y que paso con el continente

[shinigami lo destruyo]

Gracias por la información y el aviso draig pero yo tengo sueño buenas noches

[Buenas noches issia]

**(Esto pasa antes del inicio de la tercera novela)**

Encontramos a todo el club de ocultismo en las viejas líneas de tren donde se encargaran de unos demonios callejeros y cuando llegan al lugar ven a 4 demonios y el cuerpo de un humano recién asesinado pero antes de que pudiesen hacer algo todos ponen atención al escuchar como alguien mas llego y miran cuando de un lado por una puerta abierta de una vieja estación sale naruto en su forma de vengador sin la cadena y cuando ve a el líder de los demonios callejeros lo señala con su dedo

Naruto-**tu **e intentodar un paso solo para que un demonio que usa viento lo ataque y hace que naruto quede ahorcado en unas cadenas y las llamas de su cráneo se apaguen

Demonio-jejeje eso fue patético iban a irse cuando ven como las llamas se encienden de nuevo y naruto agarra las cadenas y las enrolla en su pecho e intento dar un paso solo para trabarse cuando se paro en un charco que resulto otro demonio que usa agua que lo esta inmovilizando y luego fue arrollado por un camión del cual se bajo otro demonio pero este usaba tierra y se sacudió las manos y dijo

Gressil-el no era tan rudo y empezó a caminar hacia sus amigos pero fue rodeado por una cadena encendida que lo empezó a calcinar gracias a naruto que no tenia ningún rasguño

Gressil- piedad

Naruto-**lo siento pero se me acabo la piedad** y con eso jalo la cadena haciendo que el petrificado demonio caiga hecho pedazos y se volvió a donde los demás eh intento atacar al demonio de viento llamado abigor solo que la cadena no hacia nada porque pasaba atreves de el entonces naruto empezó a hacer un remolino de fuego alrededor de abigor con la cadena quemando vivo a abigor luego el demonio de agua llamado wallow lo empujo al agua pero naruto le quemo el alma y salió para enfrentar al ultimo demonio

Con los demás

Rias-quien es el

Issia estaba igual de sorprendida eh iba a decir que no sabia cuando todos escucharon gritar a draig

[ISSIA SAL DE AHÍ ESE ES UZUMAKI NARUTO EL LEGENDARIO VENGADOR FANTASMA EL MEJOR SIRVIENTE DE LA DIOSA DE LA MUERTE]

Issia-que el es del que me hablaste hace tres días

Rias-de que están hablando akeno-si yo también quiero saber

Issia les conto lo que draig le había dicho y cabe decir que rias estaba que moría de las ganas de tener a naruto como miembro de su nobleza

Yummi (femkiba)-valla esa historia fue interesante

Koneko-cierto dijo para continuar viendo la pelea

Naruto- **ríndete de una vez no tienes oportunidad contra mí y lo sabes blackheart**

Blackheart-JAJAJA estoy honrado así que mi madre mando a su querido vengador para deshacerse de mi no es genial pero tu eres el que no tiene oportunidad y con eso se lanzo al taque con puñetazos y patadas que naruto evadía fácilmente y el respondía acertando todos los golpes hasta que en un movimiento naruto saco a cerbero y le voló una pierna a blackheart haciendo que este gritara y con la cadena lo enrollo y empezó a golpearlo contra el suelo y edificios cercanos hasta que se canso de el y uso la mirada de penitencia y acabo con el cuando todo termino naruto se quedo ahí unos minutos viendo a rias y su nobleza hasta que chiflo y su moto una chopper con tanque y horquilla extendida con pintura negra y diseños de llamas y dentro de estas tenia el diseño de telarañas toda entrelazada apareció y naruto viéndola puso sus manos sobre el tanque y dejo que su poder invadiera la moto que se transformo a una demoniaca con las llantas encendidas naruto al ver el resultado solo se subió y arranco la moto y iba a intentar irse pero rias apareció en su camino y naruto la miro con duda pero solo la ignoro y la aparto del camino y se fue dejando llamas en el asfalto y también dejo a una emocionada rias atrás

Rias-ja juro que voy a encontrar a ese chico y hare que se una a mi nobleza cueste lo que cueste y no voy a rendirme

Una semana después

Todo el club de ocultismo iban juntos hacia la escuela y cuando están en la entrada ven llegar a una moto que reconocieron de inmediato como la que vieron usar a al vengador y cuando ven a naruto en su forma humana todas las chicas del club se sonrojan y naruto que las había visto las reconoció de inmediato como las chicas demonios que tenían el trabajo de eliminar a blackheart naruto camino hasta ellas y cuando iba a pasar a akeno naruto la vio intensamente a los ojos haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco nerviosa y se sonrojara igualmente hizo lo mismo con rias

En clases

Rias y akeno estaban sentadas y no lograban dejar de pensar en naruto cuando la clase es interrumpida por que alguien estaba tocando la puerta eso también logro sacar a las dos chicas de sus pensamientos cuando vieron a la maestra entrar con naruto diciendo que el será su nuevo compañero

Naruto-mi nombre es uzumaki naruto espero llevarnos bien

Rias/akeno-(es el y esta en nuestra clase esto es genial) pensaron las dos akeno por emoción al conocer a alguien poderoso como el y rias porque tendrá mejor oportunidad para convencerlo de que se una su nobleza y si no se une a ella por lo menos al club

Naruto viendo a las dos chicas-(je esto será interesante)

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capitulo de este fic que se me ocurrió cuando me puse a ver las dos películas de ghost raider con mi primo y esta idea la converse con unos amigos así que parte de las ideas que tengo en este capitulo ellos me ayudaron espero les guste y dejen reviews.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
